Second Chances
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Harry was removed from the Dursley's 'care', and placed into foster care when he was seven. A year later, he was adopted. Now he's turning eleven, and his Hogwarts letter has arrived. Will his new family accept his magical heritage?
1. Prologue Part 1 - Present

_**SECOND CHANCES**_

_**Harry was removed from the Dursley's 'care', and placed into foster care when he was seven. A year later, he was adopted. Now he's turning eleven, and his Hogwarts letter has arrived. Will his new family accept his magical heritage?**_

_**In this story I will be alternating the between the Present and Past.**_

_**Story Info.**_

_**CHARACTERS**_

Name: Daleen MacDougall (Harry's adopted Mother).

Age: 32-36.

Hair Colour: Sandy blonde.

Eye Colour: Grey.

Personality: Kind, caring, gentle, generous, compassionate.

xx

Name: Atticus MacDougall (Harry's adopted Father).

Age: 35-39.

Hair Colour: Auburn.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Personality: Patient, humourous, considerate, kind, warm-hearted.

xx

Name: Peter MacDougall (Harry's adopted Brother)

Age: 5-9.

Hair Colour: Dark blonde.

Eye Colour: Dark Blue.

Personality: Kind, caring, gentle, stubborn, patient, cautious.

History: After he lost his Parents on an Car Crash we he was 5 years old. He was sent to the Orphanage, and went to 3 different Foster families before making his way to the MacDougalls family. After 3 different Foster Families only took him in for the money, he became Stubborn and cautious, but still had his kind nature. He had been wanting a family that loved him. He can't remember his real Mother and Father but he knows that they have gone to a better place.

xx

Name: Claire May Denning (Harry's Foster Sister)

Age: 6-7.

Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde.

Eye Colour: Green.

Personality: Shy, withdrawn, creative, intelligent, scared.

History: she was removed from her family after a neighbor suspected she was being beaten; her father was an abusive alcoholic, and her mother was suffering from severe anxiety, depression and suicidal tendencies.

xx

Name: Danny Lewis.

Age: 8-12.

Hair Colour: Red.

Eye Colour: Light blue.

Personality: Joking, excitable, incorrigible, trouble maker, dare devil

xx

Name: Joseph Lewis

Age: 34-38.

Hair Colour: Red.

Eye Colour: Light Blue.

Personality: Smart, caring, Head strong, Patient, Kind, Hard worker.

xx

Name: Mary Lewis.

Age: 34-38.

Hair Colour: Light Brown.

Eye Colour: Blue/Green

Personality: Stern but kind, serious, caring, dry humour, strong willed, determined.

xx

Name: Jamie Hector (James is kind of named after him)

Age: 33-37 (two ages remember for the past and present times)

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Golden brown.

Personality: reckless, joking, adventurous, hothead.

xx

Name: Annabel Hector

Hair Colour: Ginger Red.

Eye Colour: Grass Green.

Personality: caring, joking, fussy, cool-headed.

xx

Name: James Hector.

Age: 7-11.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Black.

Personality: Serious, kind, stubborn, warm-hearted, smart.

_**PROLOGUE - Part One - What A Wonderful Life**_ _**(Present) **_

The large, victorian era house, at 4 Herbert Road, stood out from the other houses on the street; although old, it was immaculately well kept, and gave off a feeling of classic elegance.

The front yard was lined with large, flowering roses; there were vibrant reds, flaming oranges, sunny yellows, pinks varying in colours, from light peach to fuchsia, blues and purples, and pure whites. Fruit trees grew along the fence in the back yard, and nestled in the heart of an old willow, growing in the middle of the lush, emerald green lawn, was a large tree house; built in a two story spiral around the willow, with a rope ladder trailing to the ground.

Daleen and Atticus MacDougall were exactly the kind of people you would expect to live in such a house; not because they were rich, or posh. But because they were the most kind, generous, loving people you would ever meet; and only someone as kind, generous and loving as Daleen and Atticus deserved to live a house with the regal quality as theirs.

Daleen MacDougall was a well loved primary school teacher, she was thin, with long sandy blonde hair, kind grey eyes, and a radiant smile that almost never left her face. While Atticus MacDougall was the Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs, in the Prime Minister's Cabinet; he was a tall man, with broad, wide shoulders, short auburn hair, and startling blue eyes. As busy as the MacDougall's were, they had another important, noteworthy achievement; they were foster parents. The walls inside their house, were covered in framed photos of all the children they had ever taken in. However, two boys featured more than any others; a dark blonde haired boy, with even darker blue eyes, and a slightly older black haired boy with bright green eyes. In the newest of the photos - which had been taken the year before - these two boys looked around eight and ten years old. In all the photos, both boys were smiling happily; they were Peter MacDougall, and Harry Potter-MacDougall, Daleen and Atticus' adopted sons.

Up in his bedroom, Harry swung down from his bunk-bed; not even bothering with the ladder. he landed with a soft thump on his race car track carpet, and smiled as he stared around the room that was his; from the bunk-bed study loft, to the floor to ceiling bookshelf, and comfy reading chair against the far wall, to his treasure chest toy box, pushed up against the wall near the door. It was his, all his!

There were times he still couldn't believe how good his life was now, considering what his life had been before. Shaking his head, Harry closed his eyes, he was not going to think about that today.

Today was a _very_ important day, for Harry; it was his eleventh Birthday! Now for most children, birthdays are very important; but for Harry, they were even more so - because although he was eleven today, this was only the fourth time his Birthday was celebrated.

Grinning, Harry walked to his wardrobe; quickly pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt, with a yellow smiley face on the front. He ran across the the room to his door, yanked it open_

And found Peter and Claire blocking his path.

"You can't come down," Peter said, his eyes darting towards the stairs. "Mum and Dad are getting everything ready."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ok, can I come out into the hall?"

"No!" Claire shook her head, pushing him back as he took a step out of his room. "Atti and Dal said you can' come out!"

"Ok, I won't move." Harry said, laughing as he reached out and tickled her; his face splitting into a grin she squealed and giggled.

"Peter, Claire, come down here, please..."

Harry smiled as his Mum's voice, carried up the stairs.

"... Harry, you stay up there!"

He and burst out laughing, shaking his head as Claire and Peter ran down the hall, disappearing down the stairs. Stepping out of his bedroom, Harry closed the door, walked to the stairs, and waited; chuckling as he heard his parents speaking in hushed voices so he couldn't hear.

A moment later, his Dad's voice called up to him. "Ok, Harry, come on down!"

He couldn't help smiling as he walked down the stairs, closing his eyes as he reached halfway, Harry put a hand on the railing as a guide. As he reached the bottom step, he felt a hand grip his arm.

"Keep you eyes closed," Atticus said, gently leading Harry forward. "And no peeking."

Snorting, Harry put on a mock outraged tone, as he placed his free hand on his hip, "I resent that."

Chuckling, Atticus ruffled Harry, hair, pulling him into a hug. "Well, I can't risk you spoiling the surprise, can I?"

"You say that every year," Harry said, his stomach growling as the tantalising smell of bacon and pancakes filled his nose.

"And I'm right, every year." Atticus countered, leading Harry into the Dining room, he grinned at the small group, standing in front of the table; it had been hard to hide the invitations from Harry, but getting James and Danny here without Harry knowing, was definitely worth it. "Ok, here we go..." Positioning harry under the fan, Atticus moved to stand with the others. "... You can open your eyes Harry."

The second he opened his eyes, the sound of eight people shouting "SURPRISE!" filled his ears, he was grinning as he stared around the living room, his eyes wide with joy; Red and white streamers hung from the walls and ceiling, blue and red helium balloons were tied in bunches around the room, his eyes went even wider when he saw the dining table, set up for breakfast - bacon, scrambled eggs, poached eggs, toast, pancakes with strawberries and cream on the side...

"Can I do it now?"

Harry's gaze flicked to Claire, and he frowned when he saw her standing by the fan controls.

"Go for it!" Peter and Daleen spoke at exactly the same time, and harry watched as Claire turned the fan on_

Multicoloured confetti flew off the fan blades, and Harry found himself laughing, raising his arms above his head, as he tried to catch the tiny pieces of falling paper.

James and Danny whooped as they charged forward, almost tackling Harry to the ground as they hugged him.

"You should have seen our face!" James laughed, his black eyes gleaming mischievously.

"We surprised you this time, didn't we?!" Danny exclaimed, his face split in a wide grin.

"I think we should sit down, so Harry can get breakfast started."

Harry looked over to James' father and smiled, "Good morning, Mr Hector."

Jamie smiled, striding forward to hug his son's best friend, "Happy Birthday Harry."

x

Harry licked his lips as he sat at the table, his Mother had made all his favourites; he didn't know where to start.

Peter snorted, rolling his eyes as he stabbed several slices of bacon with his fork. "Here, why don't you start with this?" He said, grinning as he dropped the bacon onto Harry's plate.

Harry grinned back, about to thank his brother, when Danny put three pancakes onto his plate, sticking his tongue out at him, as he spooned a huge dollop of cream over them.

"Well if we're being fancy..." Daleen smiled at Harry, topping the dream with five, bright red strawberries.

Laughing at his family, Harry shook his head. He looked at his Mother and smiled, "thank you Mum, everything looks great."

"You're welcome," Daleen smiled, reaching across the table to brush a lock of hair out of his face. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."

"Now, eat!" James begged; his own plate piled high with scrambled eggs and bacon.

Grinning at his friend, Harry made a show of stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork, his eyes were locked on James' as he slowly brought the bacon to his lips; his eyes closed and he moaned at the wonderful, salty, greasy taste. As everyone else started eating, harry couldn't help thinking that this was the best birthday ever; and it had only just begun.

xx

"Ok, it's time for presents." Daleen put an arm around Harry's shoulders, turning him towards the living room, and laughing when Harry's eyes widened again.

the coffee table set up with a large bowl filled with mixed chocolates and lollies, plates of cupcakes and biscuits, with brightly wrapped presents piled underneath.

Claire darted around Harry, pulling badly wrapped, pink present out of the pile. "Mine first, mine first!" She squealed, almost tripping over her feet in her haste to bring her present to him.

Harry took the offered present, sitting on the cream coloured, suede leather couch. "Did you wrap this yourself?"

"Uh huh," Claire nodded eagerly, bouncing on her toes in excitement as she watched harry unwrapped her present.

It was a medium sized, white teddy bear, with a red bow tied around it's neck. "Thank you, Claire." Harry said, smiling as he hugged her.

Peter was next, he shrugged as he silently handed his present over; it was large, rectangular, and wrapped in black paper, with yellow stars. Grinning, Harry pretended to look thoughtful. "Is it... a book?" He asked, ripping the paper off, and choking on a laugh as another layer of paper was revealed; he ripped through two more layers of the wrapping paper before he finally 'found' his present. It was a book, he lifted it, gasping as he turned it over to see the front cover; it was a first edition of The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe, his favourite book. His eyes were wide as he stood, pulling Peter into a hug. "I don't know how you managed it, but thank you."

"Dad helped," Peter said, grinning as he hugged Harry back. "I knew you like it."

Shaking his head, Harry returned his brother's grin, "I love it."

The rest of the presents were unwrapped in record time; he got a leather bound journal from his Dad, a DIY book for Kids from Danny, Battleships from James, a cook book from Danny's parents, a wrist watch from James' parents, and a set of paints, 2 canvases, and an easel (all wrapped in one) from his Mum.

Harry was surrounded by paper, by the time he was done.

He'd only just set his paints aside, when Atticus appeared, carrying his cake; Harry had been so intent on unwrapping his presents, that he hadn't seen his Dad leave. His eye were wide as he saw the cake; a double layered chocolate cake, with chocolate cream in the middle, chocolate icing, with maltesers around the edges, and smarties on top spelling out 'Happy Birthday Harry'.

xx

Harry sat on the couch, between his Mum and Dad. Danny and James had left a couple of hours ago, and Peter and Claire were playing outside, in the tree house. Harry smiled at his parents, "I think today was the best Birthday so far."

Atticus grinned at him, "I guess we'll have to try really hard to beat it next year, won't we?"

Chuckling, Harry closed his eyes, leaning into his parent's embrace. "I was thinking about Dudley today," he said quietly, "He always got over twenty presents from Aunt Petunia and... Uncle Vernon..." He felt his Mum and Dad stiffen, "... I couldn't think of a single reason why anyone could need, or want, that many presents."

He looked at his parents and smiled, "I'm so glad you found me."

Atticus hugged Harry closer, "so are we."

Daleen kissed Harry's cheek. "We love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry said, they had given him the one thing he had always wanted; a loving family.

Harry closing his eyes as he snuggled closer to his parents_

Knock... Knock... Knock...

Harry's eyes flew open, at the sound of someone knocking at the door.


	2. Prologue Part 2 - Past

_**SECOND CHANCES**_

_**Harry was removed from the Dursley's 'care', and placed into foster care when he was seven. A year later, he was adopted. Now he's turning eleven, and his Hogwarts letter has arrived. Will his new family accept his magical heritage?**_

_**In this story I will be alternating the between the Present and Past.**_

_**PROLOGUE - Part Two - The Rescue (past)**_

_It was one of the worst cases he'd ever seen. Officer Luke Thomas stared at the little boy, as he lay in the hospital bed. He was so small, and thin; he looked more like a five year old, then the seven year old he was supposed to be._

_It had only been six hours, six hours since he had rescued Harry from his 'family'. He was still shaken by what he had seen, he couldn't believe anyone could harm another human being like that, let alone a child; particularly a child they were supposed to be caring for._

_Cases like these always made his blood boil, children looked to their family to take care of them, to protect them, and take away their fear; they weren't supposed to be the thing children were afraid of._

_He was almost glad that Harry was asleep, he could postpone the moment when the poor boy would have to face what his 'family' had done to him. Luke closed his eyes, his hands shaking with fury, as he remembered how Harry had clung to him, when he had carried him to the ambulance._

**_Six hours Previously_**

_MIss Tara Williams frowned as she watched the second year PE class leave the gymnasium, her gaze was focused on one boy in particular; he was the smallest boy in the class, incredibly thin, with messy black hair..._

_And he was limping._

_Clearing her throat, Tara took a deep breath. "Harry, could you come here please?" He approached her warily, his head bowed as he looked at the ground; unable to meet her eyes. "I noticed you were limping, just now..." Tara said, leading him to one of the bench seats. "Did you hurt yourself in class today?"_

_Harry stared at his shoes as he shook his head, "No, Miss Williams."_

_Tara smiled gently, "Well, I'll need to take a look..." She knelt in front of him, "... To make sure you haven't hurt yourself too badly."_

_Harry shook his head, "It's fine, Miss williams."_

_"You're hurt, Harry." Tara shook her head, "that's not 'fine'." Taking a deep breath, Tara forced herself to smile. "Does your Aunt know you hurt yourself?" She asked, reaching for Harry's leg._

_He cringed, shaking his head vigorously as she rolled his baggy pants up, "N-no."_

_Tara felt her breath catch in her throat, when she saw the huge handprint shaped bruise around Harry's ankle; there were other bruises visible further up his leg too. She swallowed as she noticed how thin Harry really was up close; he was too thin, unhealthily so. "Could you come with me to the nurse, Harry?"_

_x_

_Kenneth Whitewood didn't think anything of it, when he saw Tara bring the boy in. She left him on a chair and walked towards him, and the look on her face made his blood run cold. His eyes were on the boy as she reached him; instantly seeing how severely underweight he was. "Who is he?"_

_"Harry," Tara said quietly, her voice shaking slightly. "Harry Potter," she glanced towards Harry, and lowered her voice even more. "I saw him limping after my class, and when I looked at his leg, to see if he was ok..." Tara paused, taking a deep breath, as she tried to remain calm. "... He has a massive, handprint bruise around his ankle, and there were more bruises as well."_

_Kenneth closed his eyes, fighting for calm. When he looked at Tara again, his expression was serious. "Go and inform Principal Davidson."_

_Tara left, pausing to smile at Harry, while Kenneth let out a slow breath; squaring his shoulders, as he walked towards the tiny, shaking boy._

_He sat down beside Harry, smiling kindly. "Miss Williams is very worried about you," he kept his tone gentle. "She says you have bruises on your leg_"_

_"I f-fell down-n," Harry's voice trembled fearfully, his hands clenched tight in his lap._

_Kenneth closed his eyes, inwardly cringing at Harry's response. He took a deep breath and stood, walking to the freezer, he returned a moment later, icepack in hand as he dropped into a crouch in front of Harry. "Let's take a look, huh?"_

_The pants were miles too big, almost hanging off Harry. Kenneth smiled, rolling up the pants leg; and placed the ice pack around Harry's ankle, with no outward reaction to the large bruise._

_"Thank you, Sir." Harry's voice was still shaky, as he bent down to take hold of the ice pack; the back of his shirt lifted slightly, revealing mottled blue and black bruises, and raised, red welts._

_Kenneth forced himself to be calm, as he felt his anger rising. "You have some bruises on your back too..." He smiled at Harry reassuringly, as he sat beside him again. "Can you tell me what happened?_

_"Uncle Vernon said I was bad," Harry whispered, tears dripping to the floor. "I'm always bad."_

_Kenneth felt his heart clench, he took a deep breath, and leaned down so he could see Harry's face. "Do you think you could lift up your shirt for me?"_

_Harry's eyes widened, and he shook his head, pulling his shirt down._

_"It's ok, Harry." Kenneth smiled gently, "You don't have show me, if you don't want to." He already had enough to start an investigation, and with Harry's current state - the bruises, welts, and obvious starvation - he wouldn't be returning to his 'family'._

_"You haven't done anything wrong," Kenneth smiled when Harry looked at him in surprise. "It's ok to be scared."_

_"Please don't tell anyone..." Tears filled Harry's eyes as his breath quickened, "... You can't tell anyone!"_

_That, was the one thing he couldn't do. Kenneth took Harry's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I have to tell someone Harry," he kept his voice calm and soothing, "I have to tell them, so you won't be hurt anymore."_

_"No!" Harry jerked his hand free, and leaped to his feet. "You can't!..." Harry's face was white with fear, his chest heaving. "... You can't tell!"_

_Kenneth stood, raising his hands placatingly. "It's ok, Harry_"_

_"No!"_

_It happened too fast for Kenneth to react, it was the last thing he'd expected to happened; Harry ran, darting passed Kenneth, and out the door, before he could even think of stopping him._

_xx_

_Kenneth entered Principal Charles Davidson's office at a run, his face ashen as he almost skidded to a stop in front of Charles' desk._

_Charles' eyes widened slightly at his entrance, "What happened?"_

_"Harry ran..." Kenneth gasped, "He was scared when he realised I'd have to tell someone, and he ran before I could calm him."_

_Tara sucked in a sharp breath, "You don't think he went... Home... Do you?"_

_Kenneth swallowed, his hands trembling as he ran them through his hair. "Harry's so scared right now, it would be the only logical place he would go."_

_Charles took a deep breath, "then we've done all we can." Tara and Kenneth gaped at him in shock, but he raised a hand, cutting off their protests before they could begin. "I've informed CPS of the situation, and they sent someone out to Harry's relatives..." His voice was calm, despite his tense posture. "... In cases of suspected abuse, police officers accompany CPS representatives, in case things get violent." Charles smiled tightly, "With any luck, they will reach Harry's relatives home, before he does."_

_"And if they don't?" Kenneth asked, his face pale at the thought of Harry being harmed._

_Shaking his head, Charles sighed, his smile fading to a worried frown. "Either way, it's out of our hands."_

_xxx_

_Petunia stared at her Nephew in horror, he stood, sobbing in front of her. "You told?" Her voice was a terrified whisper, as she she realised what he meant; what it would mean for her family._

_"I'm s-sorry, Aunt Petunia. I d-didn't mean to..." Harry sobbed hysterically, "Miss William s-saw m-me limping and _"_

_"Shut up!" Petunia's hand connected with Harry's cheek with a loud crack, the force of her slap, sending the half starved seven year old, crashing to the floor. "You nasty little freak!" Petunia stared down at Harry with a look of terror, hatred and disgust. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"_

_"I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down Harry's face, as he lay cowering on the floor._

_Petunia scowled, she reached down, grabbing Harry's arm tight, jerking him to his feet. He didn't resist as she dragged him bodily toward the cupboard under the stairs, Petunia pushed him inside so hard, that he fell to his knees. She almost ran to the phone, her heart racing with fear as she called her husband._

_x_

_Vernon Dursley stormed into the house, his face purple with rage. "Where is he?!"_

_"In the cupboard..." Petunia's eyes widened as he yanked the door open; hauling Harry out, and shoving him roughly to the floor. "Vernon, no_!"_

_Vernon ignored her, glowering down at Harry furiously. "How dare you!" The first kick had Harry screaming, the second was followed by a sickening crunching, crack, accompanied by Harry scream. "Shut up!" Vernon snarled, punching the tiny boy; his fist slamming into his face, once, twice__

_"Vernon, stop!" Petunia managed to pull him away, "if he told, they'll be sending someone to check on him..." She looked down at Harry coldly, "... We can deal with him, after we've gotten rid of them."_

_Vernon growled angrily, but he knew she was right. "Fine," he grabbed harry, almost throwing him back into the cupboard, , slamming the door shut, and locking it. "Keep quiet!"_

_xx_

_Jane Roberts was angry when she pulled up in front of 4 Privet Drive, she had been sent out to investigate the 'suspected' abuse of the Dursley's Nephew, Harry. On the drive over, she had called the school, to get all the information from them; and what Principal Davidson had described, was enough to make her blood boil._

_She slid from the car, as the police patrol car, pulled up behind her. The two policemen met her at the driveway, she held out her hand, smiling grimly, "Jane Roberts."_

_The older officer, with greying hair, stepped forward. "Luke Thomas," he said, shaking her hand, "this is Daniel Elkins."_

_Nodding, Jane shook Daniel's hand. "I assume you know why you're here?"_

_Luke nodded, his hazel eyes narrowing angrily, "We know."_

_Daniel's gaze flicked to the door, "Shall we?"_

_Jane took a deep breath, and walked down the driveway to the door, her hand trembled slightly as she knocked. Luke and Daniel stood just behind her, flanking her on both sides._

_The woman who answered the door was thin and blonde, she smiled at them; a strained, tense smile. "Can I help you?"_

_"Mrs Dursley?" When the woman nodded, Jane took a deep breath. "My name is Jane Roberts, I'm from the Child Protective Services, I am here to investigate a report we received from your Nephew's school."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Petunia said, lifting her chin disdainfully._

_"Who is it, Pet?" The man - who jane assumes was Mr Dursley - appeared behind Petunia._

_Petunia glanced at him, "They're here about Harry..." She said slowly, "... Apparently the school made a report against us."_

_Vernon glared at Jane, "We took him in, out of the goodness of our hearts."_

_Jane's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "I heard the report from the school Nurse..." Her voice was low, barely calm. "... Bruises on his legs, cuts and welts on his back..." Jane swallowed, and she saw Luke and Daniel stiffen, she took a deep breath before she continued. "This is not a simple 'check up'." She said, anger evident in her voice now. "I am here to inform you, that your Nephew will be removed from your care, and depending on what is discovered in our investigation, criminal charges may be filed against you."_

_Petunia's face paled, while Vernon's darkened with anger. "How dare you threaten us?"_

_Jane ignored him and folded her arms, "Mr and Mrs Dursley, where is your Nephew?"_

_Petunia folded her arms, "we haven't seen him since he left for school this morning."_

_x_

_Harry lay in his cupboard, tears streaming down his face as he tried to remain silent, despite the agony overwhelming his tiny body; his right side flared with pain with every breath he took, his left arm was swollen and bent at an odd angle, and it ached terribly, blood still dripped from his throbbing nose._

_He couldn't stand, every movement made the pain worse..._

_Uncle Vernon had told him to stay quiet, but he couldn't; as the pain became unbearable, Harry began to cry._

_xx_

_Jane's eyes widened as she heard the desperate, agony filled cries. She didn't think, she just reacted, barging passed Petunia and Vernon; barely noticing, when Luke and Daniel 'ushered' the Dursley's outside. She felt physically ill when she froze in front of the locked cupboard under the stairs; Harry's cries were coming from inside, Jane wrenched the cupboard door open..._

_Her blood ran cold when she saw him, laying on the cupboard floor, covered in blood. She fought hard to keep her voice calm and soothing, as she knelt down. "... It's alright, Harry..." He was so small, and so badly hurt. jane glanced towards Daniel and Luke, "We're going to need an ambulance..."_

_Daniel ran to the patrol car, while Luke glared at the Dursley's, his hazel eyes were snapping with fury. "Mr and Mrs Dursley, you are under arrest..."_

_Jane didn't hear anything else, didn't notice when Luke cuffed Vernon, didn't notice Daniel's return, barely heard him telling her that an ambulance was on the way, and she certainly didn't notice Luke and Daniel leading Vernon and Petunia to the police car._

_Her focus was Harry. She smiled as she ducked inside the cupboard, "Harry, my name is Jane..." She didn't touch him, didn't want to scare him, or cause him more pain. "... We've called a doctor..," She told Harry gently, "... Can you tell me where you're hurt?"_

_He was too hurt, and too scared to respond; although his his cries eased slightly at the sound of her voice. his left arm was cradled against his chest - bent in an unnatural angle, from an obvious break, and from his breathing, and the way he was favouring his right side, broken ribs were a possibility._

_Anger burned through Jane like a fire, as she saw the foam pad that was obviously Harry's 'bed'; there was a thin, blanket pulled up neatly over the foam pad. Reaching around Harry, Jane carefully lifted the nearly see through blanket, and gently laid it over the trembling boy. "It's ok, Harry..."_

_"How is he?"_

_Luke had somehow 'snuck' up beside her, swallowing, Jane backed out of the cupboard. "He's terrified, and he's been beaten..." Jane shook her head, "... He won't respond to me."_

_"Let me try," Luke said, carefully lowering himself into a crouch, and ducking under the cupboard doorway. He sat down in front of Harry. "Hi Harry..." His voice was soft, gentle and soothing; the little boy's eyes opened at the sound of his voice. "... My names is Luke," he said, smiling at Harry. "You're safe now, Harry..."_

_To Jane's surprise, Harry calmed when he saw Luke; his cries fading to quiet, hiccuping sobs. She smiled when she understood, it was the uniform - children as young a four or five could recognise a policeman's uniform, and children almost always trusted a person wearing the uniform._

_Jane saw the ambulance arrive; the lights were flashing, but the siren was off - they didn't want to scare Harry._

_"... O-out...'_

_Jane's eyes widened, as Harry spoke, Luke sat back, frowning, "Do you want me to get out, Harry?"_

_Harry shook his head, his breath heaving as he tried to move closer to Luke; his right hand reaching towards him, as he stared up at him pleadingly. "... Let-t m-me... O-out-t..."_

_Luke took harry's outstretched hand, glancing at Jane, who shook her head; he sighed and nodded in silent agreement, there was no way of knowing how badly Harry was hurt - moving him, could make Harry worse. But when he looked back at Harry, into those wide, green, pleading eyes..._

_he caved, gently reaching for the terrified, hurt little boy. "Alright, Harry, I'll get you out of here."_

_Jane 's hand snaked out to grip Luke's arm, "Don't_"_

_"He'll have to be moved anyway," Luke whispered over his shoulder. "He wants to get out of here...' And Luke was going to do just that. He gently, carefully slid his hands under Harry; trying very hard, not to jostle the little boy, as he lifted him, holding him against his chest as he backed out of the cupboard; Jane hurriedly scrambling out of his way._

_Luke straightened in one, smooth motion, cradling Harry in his arms as he walked slowly, out the front door; his heart breaking as tiny hands clung to him, tears soaking his shoulder, as harry cried. "it's ok, Harry..." Luke's voice shook as he carried him towards the ambulance, "you're safe now."_


End file.
